Sean Archer (S3-S1)
Sean Archer has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Sean Archer is one of two main characters from the film Face/Off and is the hero of the film. Character History "The assignment was to enter a federal prison as Castor Troy. It's just fucking insane. And it's -- A special ops surgeon, uh, gave me, uh, Castor's FACE! Then, uh -- And then, somehow, Castor came out of his, uh, his-his coma, and he killed everybody... who knew about the mission. But, but not before transforming into me." - Sean Archer Life And Career Sean Archer was born on February 18th, 1954 in Englewood, New Jersey and had an ordinary upbringing. He did well in school and after graduating from high school, became interested in a career as an FBI Agent. He quickly rose in rank and became a respectable agent, and eventually moved to Los Angeles, California. In Los Angeles, he met Dr. Eve Allen and the two quickly fell in love and married. They had a daughter named Jamie and a son named Michael, and things seemed perfect, until one fateful day in 1991. Irreplaceable Loss Around the late 1980s, Sean became involved with the case of Castor Troy, a deadly criminal mastermind responsible for numerous acts of terrorism around the world. Sean became highly efficient at profiling the sociopathic Troy and it wasn't long before Troy had Archer on his trail. Unfortunately for Sean and much more unfortunately for his son, Troy knew of this, and on September 9th, 1991, Troy went hunting for Archer. Sean was riding a carousel with Michael and the two were having a happy time together, when a deadly sniper bullet suddenly struck Sean through his right chest and penetrated straight through Michael in his left chest, piercing his heart and killing him. Sean grieved over his son's loss at the scene, and his family was forever torn by the loss. Trapping The Enemy Sean devoted the following six years to studying Troy deeper and became an expert on Troy's case. He studied the most significant and minor details about Troy, and knew the crazed criminal so well that he was convinced he knew Troy better than Troy knew himself. Sean's obsession with capturing Castor also divided his relationship with his family, with Sean spending less time with both Eve and Jamie and tensions rising inside the Archer home. One October day in 1997, Archer received a tip that Troy's younger brother, Pollux, purchased a private jet to leave Los Angeles, and Archer knew that Pollux went wherever Castor did. Archer quickly rounded up an FBI convoy to pursue and capture the Troys and had an undercover agent intercept the criminal brothers on the private jet under the guise of a stewardess. It wasn't long before the Troys fell into Archer's trap when they arrived at the private LAX airstrip where they boarded jet and were about to take off, when Archer led his FBI convoy to the scene and a chase ensued. The undercover agent onboard the jet was unfortunately killed by Castor, but this didn't stop Archer from continuing the pursuit. When the jet got too far away, Archer exited his FBI Humvee and commandeered an FBI helicopter, avoiding Castor's gunfire and using the helicopter's rungs to apply pressure to the jet's wings and thus prevent it from taking off. The jet eventually crashed into a hanger, and a deadly gun battle ensued between the Troys, with Pollux being quickly apprehended and Castor fleeing deeper inside the hangar. It wasn't long before Archer locate Castor, who proceeded to gun down a fellow FBI Agent beside Archer, and after a standoff ensued with Castor mocking Archer's family life, Castor attempted to slash at Archer with a knife he had hidden on him, but Archer kicked him aside and directly in front of a large jet engine. Archer activated the jet engine, which produced extreme forces of wind that sent Castor flying down a tunnel an crashing hard into a gate, going unconscious. With both of the Troys finally apprehended, everything seemed to be returning to normal, but Archer never felt like he could ever return to a normal life after losing Michael. Unfortunately, his life would take quite the unexpected turn shortly afterwards. Becoming The Enemy After intelligence agents discovered that prior to the incident at LAX, Castor planted a biological bomb somewhere in Los Angeles capable of causing massive destruction and deadly fallout across the city. Pollux was the only other person who knew of the bomb's location, but he refused to give out it's location and would only speak to his brother about it. After spending one last night with his family and unable to tell them about the highly secretive undercover mission, Archer underwent the procedure with the unconscious Castor Troy inside the Walsh Institute. Archer's face was temporarily replaced with Castor's, and Archer was absolutely mortified to see himself in the mirror with his enemy's face. After a violent reaction upon seeing himself with Castor's face for the first time, he was calmed down, and had a voice microchip implanted inside his larynx to make his voice sound like Castor's when he spoke. Archer, now disguised as Castor, was flown to Erwhon Prison, a high-tech prison in the middle of the Los Angeles sea, and it wasn't long before he finally got the information about the bomb's whereabouts from Pollux, he bomb at the Los Angeles Convention Center. With the bomb's location now known, Troy/Archer was about to be released, when he received a visit from a most unwelcome visitor: Castor Troy, now out of his coma and having Archer's face grafted onto his own after killing Dr. Malcolm Walsh and two FBI Agents at the Walsh Institute. Archer/Troy was about to make his claim to fame and disarm the bomb, and left Troy/Archer inside Erwhon to face a one hundred year sentence. Plan Of Action Troy/Archer, knowing that his mortal enemy was now under the guise of himself and out to potentially sabotage his family and friends, devised a desperate solution to escape from Erwhon and take down Castor. He assaulted a prison guard after asking for a cigarette, and was taken to undergo a radical brain alteration technique, when he attacked the crew and made his escape with help from inmate Ivan Dubov, who was a rival of Castor's and got into a fight with Troy/Archer in the prison days earlier, but became an ally after Troy/Archer told him that he misunderstood what he had really done with his family. Troy/Archer and Dubov made their escape and dodged gunfire from the prison guards, but Dubov would eventually die from a fall. Troy/Archer proceeded to make his way to the prison's rooftop and helipad, and after avoiding gunfire from a helicopter that was on the search for any escaped inmates, Troy/Archer dived into the sea and swam all the way back to the city of Los Angeles, where he set about to stop Archer/Troy before it was too late. Friendly Foes After stealing a car, Troy/Archer tried getting a hold of Eve and convincing her that he was really her husband and "Sean" was actually Castor, but Eve thought it was just a rude caller and hung up. Troy/Archer then tried calling the FBI bureau in Los Angeles, only to be answered to Archer/Troy. Failing to convince his wife or get a hold of someone who might believe him, Troy/Archer drove to the expensive penthouse hideout of one of Castor's longtime allies, Dietrich Hassler. Hassler was throwing a drug party at his penthouse, and everyone there seemed to be convinced that Troy/Archer was really Castor. Thinking he might be able to devise a plan to get Castor and get his face back, Troy/Archer suggested to Hassler that they should abduct Archer/Troy and take his "face off," a suggestion which slightly disturbed Hassler and his friends, but shook it off because they thought it was the drugs they gave him as a welcoming home present. Dietrich made sure to his friends in a joking matter there would be "no more drugs for that man". Drugged up from some drugs he drank in a drink he was given by Hassler, Troy/Archer went to rest inside one of the penthouse's back rooms and later met with Castor's ex-girlfriend, Sasha Hassler, also Dietrich's sister. After a bit of tension, Troy/Archer tried remaining calm with her and got to know her much better, seeing that she wasn't such a bad person at heart despite her association with Castor. As he was getting ready to leave the penthouse to try to find another means of getting Archer/Troy apprehended, Troy/Archer was introduced by Castor and Sasha's son, Adam, who reminded him a great deal of Michael, and for a moment he was even deluded that it was him, which alarmed both Sasha and Adam. After meeting Adam, a violent SWAT assault was suddenly waged onto the penthouse, with Archer/Troy having dispatched the LAPD SWAT to lay waste to the penthose after Pollux did some spying on the penthouse. A deadly gun battle ensued inside the penthouse, with many of Hassler's comrades being gunned down by SWAT operatives. Troy/Archer tried to use as many non-lethal methods as possible to incapacitate the SWAT operatives without killing any of them, and put himself on the line to protect Sasha and Adam from harm. Face To Face With The Enemy After most of the people involved with the deadly SWAT standoff were killed, Archer/Troy quietly made his way inside the penthouse and killed Dietrich Hassler, which much to Troy/Archer's surprise, made him feel sorry for the criminal, whom he had a rivalry with after he made some disparaging remarks about the deceased Michael. After a mild gun battle, Troy/Archer and Archer/Troy were side-by-side on a large double-sided mirror, where Archer/Troy made an offer in a mockingly puppy dog tone if he wanted to switch bodies with him. Troy/Archer commented that he could never get back what Archer/Troy took from him, and another gun battle ensued between the two, but it was cut short when an FBI Agent lobbed grenades at Troy/Archer, who made his escape and killed Pollux Troy in the process by sending him crashing down below into the penthouse through a glass roof. Reconciliation Wounded a little from the gun battle inside the penthouse, Troy/Archer made his way back to his family's home, and found Eve there. Eve was horrified to see who she thought was the real Castor, but Troy/Archer eventually proved that it was really Archer after Eve took a blood sample from Archer/Troy and analyzed it at her hospital, finding that the blood type was AB - Castor Troy's blood type, whereas Archer's blood type was O. With Eve now convinced that her husband was under the guise of his enemy and vice versa due to a botched undercover mission, Troy/Archer was getting closer to finally defeating his mortal enemy once and for all. After the death of FBI Director Victor Lazarro and with Lazarro's funeral set to go underway, Troy/Archer got help from Sasha to intercept Archer/Troy at the funeral, with Sasha convinced that Archer was really responsible for her brother's death. The end was drawing near. Eternal Battle Troy/Archer eavesdropped onto Lazarro's funeral, and after it ended, he made his way inside the chapel and prayed, hoping for strength to defeat Archer/Troy. Archer/Troy then arrived at the scene with his posse, who held Eve and Jamie captive. After a tense stand-off with the two enemies, a gun battle ensured, with Archer/Troy's henchmen killed off along with Sasha, whose wounds were mortal. Before dying, Sasha asked Troy/Archer to take care of Adam and make sure he lived a good life. Troy/Archer agreed to the promise. After surviving a deadly gun battle with his rival and saving Eve and Jamie from harm, Troy/Archer pursued Archer/Troy and eventually made his way to the boating docks where Archer/Troy attempted to flee on a speedboat. Troy/Archer took control of a speedboat himself and continued his pursuit of his enemy, and after a long chase, the two finally ended up on a shoreline. After sustaining several brutal and painful blows from Archer/Troy, Troy/Archer got a hold of a harpoon gun and impaled Archer/Troy was the harpoon, pinning him against a wall and killing him. After killing his enemy, Troy/Archer was taken to get his face replaced and also had his bullet scar from Michael's death removed. He officially adopted Adam Hassler as his stepson and he resumed living a happy life with his family... or so he thought. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Regular Appearance Sean Archer in his real appearance stands six feet two inches tall and weighs around one-hundred eighty to two-hundred twenty pounds. He has a robust and slightly beefy build. He has dark brown hair bordering on black that's short, straight and on end and sports blue eyes. He always wears usual business suits, typically in black or dark blue. Archer used to have a bullet scar from Castor's sniper bullet on his right chest and kept it as a reminder of his crusade against Castor, but after originally killing Castor in 1997, he had the scar surgically removed and it's been gone ever since. Trademark Gear Archer carries typical FBI equipment on him, including his 9mm SIG-Sauer P226 with nickel slide semi-automatic pistol and badge. He often carries a .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 686 snub-nose revolver as a back-up piece. Category:Federal Agents Category:Badass Heroes